conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vereva/Mirvermish language
; 4 |nnumber = ; 2 |def = |gender = |voice = ; 2 |mood = ; 4 |person = ; 5 |vnumber = ; 2 |tense = ; 5 |aspect = ; 2 |example = '' 'Aark, ffir voçë thee yve nälomkaaly! Ffir 'Y waçtë Na kom, birm we çeenn päromten. A kaalte 'On Kalle.'' |definition = Hark, for this day is melancholy! For He were My kin, born of same parent. I called Him Kalle. (Thaumopaedia: Chapter 1, Verse 49) }} General Mirvermish is the language of the Dwarves spoken in Vy Mirvë where it is the official language. It descends from the Dumduhor branch of the Almsaundean language family where it shares mutual intelligibility with its sibling Kahremish. History The Mirvermish language's earliest writings and speakers used a dialect of Lindjerblau that originated in the Cwentachian capitol of Sjërrjedjë, around 5,500 EAB. The language broke away from the standard Lindjerblau of the Giants as the race became secondary when the Dwarves, the native speakers of Mirvermish, became the primary race of Vereva. As the Dwarves gained respect, becoming the leaders of the world in trade and technology and owning the largest naval fleet, more and more nations wanted to do trade with Dwarven nations, especially with Cwentach and Wersza, symbols of the Dwarves' global dominance at the peak of their existance. The Dwarves decided eagerly to give credence to their language as the official international auxiliary language of Vereva. Other countries accepted the change from Lindjerblau to Mirvermish smoothly, as the language was much simpler to learn than its predecessor. By year 5,734 EAB, the language was being spoken in not only Sjërrjedjë, but in other cities throughout Cwentach as well as in Wersza and parts of Kalle. At the end of the Cultural Renaissance, when western countries of the Great Continent came together to form Vy Mirvë, the language was spread far enough through Dwarven culture, as well as the world, to be dubbed the official tongue of the race. For more than 13,000 years, the language was spoken and read throughout Vereva as the primary world tongue. At the end of the Heaven's War, the language quickly fell into disuse, marking the end of the Age of the Dwarves as most races refused to keep the language in practice due to Vy Mirvë's betrayal of the Giants during the war. Today, the language is spoken only in Vy Mirvë and is a rarity as a secondary tongue to a member of any race. Grammar Mirvermish is a language that uses 24 letters. : Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Yy Zz ' The letters generally represent one sound each but can combine to make 9 digraphs. It also has three accents. The diaeresis ( ¨ ), can be used only over the vowels a, e, i, o and u to change their sound. The caron ( ˇ ) can be used over consonants c, s and z to change their sound. The cedilla ( ¸ ) is used on c to give the letter the /s/ sound. : Ää Ëë Ïï Öö Üü Čč Šš Žž Çç Its nouns, pronouns, adjectives and articles decline for 2 numbers (singular and plural) and 4 cases (nominative, accusative, dative and genitive) making 8 possible forms (2x4) to each. Its verbs conjugate for 2 numbers (singular and plural), 5 persons (1st person, 2nd person, 3rd person masculine, 3rd person feminine, 3rd person neuter) and 5 tenses (present, past, pluperfect, future, future perfect) making 50 possible conjugations (5x5x2). Other aspects of verbs such as mood or aspect are made using modal verbs. The grammar of Mirvermish is mostly parallel to that of Kahremish. Sounds Consonants * Graphs : 1) Letters v, w and z cannot end a word * Digraphs * Accented consonants : 1) Accented consonants can only precede and secede vowels and t, r, l, n and m : 2) Accented consonants cannot end a word Vowels * Graphs : 1) ' greatly lengthens the vowel directly after it; a = /æ/, 'a = /æːː/ : 2) A vowel written in succession makes the vowel long; a = /æ/, aa = /æː/ * Accented vowels Stress * 1) E (/ə/) is never stressed * 2) The addition of noun declensions or verb conjugations do not change the stressed syllable. * 3) Stress is on the vowel receiving the apostrophe, if not * 4) Stress is on the final long vowel of a word, * 5) If no long vowels exist, then stress is on the penultimate (second to last) syllable * 6) If E is the penultimate vowel, stress is before penultimate e. * 7) If E is penultimate and stress is impossible before it, the stress is on the final syllable * 8) Otherwise, there is no stress. Nouns Nouns in Mirvermish decline for 2 numbers (singular and plural) and 4 cases (nominative, accusative, dative and genitive) making 8 possible forms (2x4) to each. : Group 1: nouns ending in aa, ee or uu : Group 2: nouns ending in a, e, i, o, u, y, ', ä, ë, ï, ö or ü'' : '''Group 3': nouns ending in b, d, f, p, t, v, k or h'' : '''Group 4': nouns ending in r, l, n or m'' : '''Group 5': nouns ending in Ç, S, Č, Ž, Š, W, or Z'' Cases There are four grammatical cases in Mirvermish. They are the nominative, accusative, dative and genitive cases. * 'Nominative case' : Used as the of a sentence. : Used as the of the verb '''to be' : Used as the vocative or exclamatarily * Accusative case : Used as the of an affirmative sentence * Dative case : Used as the of an affirmative sentence : Required case for some prepositions * Genitive case : Used to mark the of a noun, where it comes after the noun it modifies : Required case for most prepositions : Used as the and in negated sentences Category:Vereva Category:Languages of Vereva Category:Vy Mirvë